


Marital Bliss

by nativemossy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, Wedding Night, humor and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nativemossy/pseuds/nativemossy
Summary: When Steve and Tony finally get some time all to themselves on their wedding night they planned on having a little bit of fun. Loki's wedding "gift" runs the risk of ruining those plans.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Marital Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Stony Bingo fill for Y2 - "Interrupted Honeymoon," as well as a fill for [this](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/2027122.html?thread=14853746#cmt14853746) kink meme round 24 prompt
> 
> Big thanks to betheflame on the Put on the Suit discord for the beta!

Steve Rogers was never a man who said I love you. Or, at least, he didn’t say it very often. This was not to say that Steve didn’t say it in other ways (or, quite memorably, show it), but Tony had long accepted that Steve didn’t voice his affections well. He accepted it - neither of Tony’s parents were very good at telling him they loved him either so it wasn’t as though he was unaccustomed to verbal affection.

In fact, the first time Tony could really remember hearing the full phrase - not a mumbled _ love you _ into the pillows after sex, or a sarcastic _ love you mean it _ after a playful argument, but the whole phrase - was the day they got married, right after Tony stepped up to share a disappointingly chaste kiss with his new husband.

It wasn’t loud. In fact, Tony was fairly sure he was the only one who heard it, but when he heard those three words he swore his heart skipped a beat. A shiver passed through his body, starting at the top of his head and going through his toes. By the wondrous look on Steve’s handsome face he felt it too.

There wasn’t any more time to explore the fun world of married intimacy after their first kiss; Tony and Steve were hurriedly ferried from the tastefully non-religious gazebo (a compromise between the two, seeing as the ceremony was done in the Catholic style: long and droning), into a car, and to the reception before they could even think of loosening their ties. 

Tony was under no illusion that the reception was really for him and Steve. Natasha and Pepper had co-coordinated the reception and it showed in the open bar and old world elegance of the venue (Tasha’s taste) combined with the sleek table settings and precise flower arrangements (that was all Pepper). Tony knew Steve would much rather have preferred something small and private, if anything at all, and Tony didn’t drink much anymore. The girls (“Women, Tony. They’re women.”) had put in their two cents early on in the planning of the wedding, and at one point Tony, stressed out and likely sleep deprived, said semi-jokingly that they should plan the reception if they felt so much about it. That was that and it was out of his hands from then on.

It was a little bit like the mother of the Bride taking over, Tony mused, slumped halfway out of his chair and into Steve’s. He shivered as one of Steve’s big hands came down near his inner thigh, caressing at the seam of his trousers in a way that Tony knew was self-soothing. Dinner had come and gone around an hour ago, with their first dance preceding just before.

Tony had never really understood when people got all choked up over some dancing - and in theory it isn’t anything different from the slow dancing they did before - but even he could admit to shedding a few tears as they swayed in the middle of the dance floor. 

It’s not like anyone noticed, with Steve ugly-crying right there in Tony’s arms. Tony didn’t mind one bit, even if it did make his handsome husband look like a tomato.

So, when the time came when they could politely make their goodbyes (and at that point Tony was regretting inviting so many people - Steve insisted on being polite and saying goodbye to as many as possible) they did so as quickly as possible, then made their escape to the waiting limo. It was a quick ride to the Tower, and a less quick helicopter ride to one of Tony’s quieter vacation houses ( really, it was more like a vacation cabin, and whatever, it was Steve’s pick anyhow) in the Canadian wilderness. All these were accompanied by Stark Industries personnel, which in turn meant no funny business on the way there.

So, when all of their things were safely indoors, the heater was turned on, and a fire was started in the living room; it only made sense that Steve would scoop Tony up, march them straight up the stairs into the bedroom, and drop him heavily onto the plush mattress.

“Oh-!” Steve’s baffled face stopped centimeters from Tony’s, the muscles in his neck flexing as he strained against… something.

“Steve?” Tony asked, bringing a hand up to investigate what could be wrong. Everything seemed fine - he could run his hand up and down the thick corded muscles of his neck, and up to cup his jaw. Steve gritted his teeth, then sat back, squinting down at Tony like kissing him was a mildly challenging sort of puzzle.

“Kiss me.” He said, apparently deciding that they were going to play that sort of game that evening. Tony gave an internal shrug, using the hand on Steve’s jaw to lever himself up for a kiss. He had expected something a little more vanilla on their wedding night, at least from Steve, but he was no stranger to a little power play.

It was like smacking lips-first into a brick wall.

Tony let out a huff of surprise, straining himself to try to move the centimeter between him and Steve. He distantly felt his hands scrabbling for purchase on Steve’s broad back, though Steve didn’t look like he felt a thing. After a few seconds of struggle Steve began easing him back into the sheets with a sigh. “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” He muttered, shoving his head into the crook of Tony’s neck and blanketing Tony’s body with his own.

Tony really wanted to be shocked, but with the kind of lives they lead something like this was actually pretty tame. He even had a bit of an idea what the cause could be - they had run in to Loki earlier that morning where the trickster had intoned “_ Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials, consider this my gift, _” right before disappearing with a flash of green light and a gust of wind. It’d be just like him to leave such a charitable wedding gift as a no-nookie curse.

“I love you,” He said, wriggling a bit in Steve's arms to give him a peck on the cheek. He got a grouchy grunt in return, and Tony probably would have laughed if he wasn’t feeling a little frustrated himself. “I’m saying that now because I can, and because this is disappointing for you.”

“Disappointing is when you open the refrigerator to find you’ve run out of milk. This is just ridiculous.” Steve muttered into the skin of his shoulder, his arms squeezing just a bit tighter. 

“The evening won’t be a total loss if we figure out the limitations of this stupid thing.” Tony offered, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that he knew always made Steve laugh. This time was no exception - he won a tiny chuckle that made him feel eight feet tall.

“Alright then, what were you thinking?”

“Oh, nothing much. Just a little experimentation.”

* * *

“Ok, nope, can’t do that then.”

Steve flung his arm over his eyes, groaning in frustration. Tony wiped his lube-slick fingers on his thigh with a grimace, feeling his cock twitch at the wanton image Steve made. 

Ok, maybe he was a bit twitchy for some other reasons as well. In his defence, they had been at this for a while and it was beginning to look like mutual masturbation was going to be the wedding night shenanigans of choice. Kissing was a no-go, meaning that despite their most enthusiastic efforts they could rule out oral (“_ Stop that, it feels like you’re squishing my dick _ .”) and rimming (“ _ Ew, no, that’s weird, stop _ ”). An earlier attempt at a handjob was met with much the same result (“ _ This would be nice if I didn’t know that the only thing around my dick is open air. Now it just feels like Casper is giving me a handy.” “Don’t bring up children’s movies while we’re naked.” _ ). The helpful little experiment they just tried in turn ruled out fingering (“ _ Maybe if we use lube-? _ ” “ _ You’re dripping lube on the sheets, love. _ ” “ _ Am I in you at all? _”). By Tony’s best estimation that meant that attempting the same with his dick might not be the most excellent plan. 

“Honey,” Steve began, looking askance up at Tony. The kicked puppy look was kind of ruined when he was laid out ass-naked on Tony’s bed, but he appreciated the visual all the same.

“If you’re going to try and suggest that we just roll over and go to bed I’m gonna lock you out of the cabin.” Tony let his breath out in a huff when the world spun and his back hit the mattress, 200 plus pounds of super soldier settling like a blanket on top of him. 

“What I was going to suggest,” He said, nosing into the hair behind Tony’s ear, “Is that I slick you up right here-” A hot hand trailed down between his thighs, caressing with far more intent than he had at the reception. “And I don’t stop until we’re both satisfied.” 

Tony felt a shiver run down his spine, his head rolling back on the pillows with a hoarse moan. He nodded furiously, spreading his legs just a little more and earning himself another rich, vibrating laugh and a hot puff of air at his neck. There was a waft of cold air as Steve reached for the lube on the bedside table, the faint smell of artificial cherries filling the air. His dick twitched with what was practically a pavlovian response to the scent.

Tony turned onto his side, giving his best attempt at a coy glance over his shoulder. Steve’s eyes followed the move, darkening appreciatively. His hand followed not far behind, a warm, dry counterpoint to the sudden slick pressure between his thighs. There was a dicey second where the phantom pressure of Steve’s hand brushed the underside of his cock when it strayed a bit too close, but it passed quickly in lieu of Steve’s hand being replaced with his dick.

If he was being honest, a portion of his mind was still trying to catch up from where it was stuck on the image of Steve, lying sweaty and wanting, spread out on the bed before him. Sex tended to go that way with Steve. It was all at once tender and intense, beautiful and all-consuming. They got messy, and, yeah, a few headboards were sacrificed to the cause of fantastic sex, much to Steve’s audible chagrin.

Tony startled when a thumb brushed over his nipple, shivers starting a delicate tremble in his muscles as Steve hummed quietly in question. “I’m alright,” Tony said on a sigh, “just thinking.”

“Hm,” Steve said, continuing the delightful torment with his finger. “And here I was hoping that I could get you to stop thinking for a moment.” With that, the hot line of his cock jutted up against Tony’s thigh, sending any coherent thought scattering as his brain became a livewire of _ please _ , _ yes _ , _ now _. Tony ground his head into the pillows with a hoarse moan, hearing Steve’s breathy laugh as his hands landed on his hips. 

Despite the drawn out tease of their earlier experiments, Steve was by no means rushing himself. Tony could feel the slick glide of his cock between his clenched thighs, and any attempt at fucking himself backwards into Steve was met with Steve’s hands tightening warningly on his hips. His hands were made of silken steel, and though he was deceptively gentle memories of his hips creaking under those broad palms filled Tony’s mind as he snuck a hand down to palm at his cock. He heard Steve let out a rumbly sigh of pleasure, hooking his chin over Tony’s shoulder to watch while the steady thrust of his hips continued. 

“Always so damn pretty like this,” Steve murmured, sending hot shivers down Tony’s spine as he dotted soft kisses up and down the slope of his shoulder. “So good for me Tony, so good.” Tony groaned, his hand losing rhythm as warmth built in his stomach.

“C-close-!” He gasped, fisting the sheets in one hand as he pumped his cock. Steve kept up a stream of filthy praise, taking him right to the edge and shoving him off. Tony spilled over his fist, feeling the warmth of Steve’s release follow shortly after.

They collapsed onto the bed in a heap, both panting as Steve’s dry hand cupped the back of Tony’s neck. They took their time coming down, legs tangled in the blankets and eyes only for each other. It took Tony a few minutes for his brain to come back online, and after a while he rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling and trying for deep breaths.

After a few moments Steve turned to him, coasting a hot hand over the quivering planes of his stomach, his ring catching the low light of the bedroom. “Wassamatter you?” He slurred, nosing sleepily into Tony’s hair.

“Oh, nothing,” Tony began, idly stroking the muscles of Steve’s back, feeling the knobs of his spine. “I’m going to fucking kill Loki the next time we see that little bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> chat with me on [tumblr](https://nativemossy.tumblr.com/), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/nativemossy), or [dreamwidth](https://nativemossy.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> comments fuel my fire :)


End file.
